Silent Scream: Scene ReWrite Episode 2
by SQSarah12
Summary: Got so p***ed off with this scene I've re-written it to give us travis/langton fans some relief and fantasy


**A/N: Put your hand up if you got pissed about the scene between Langton and Travis in the second episode of Silent Scream because I know I was so I have decided to do a re-write.**

Anna was using a method her father had used to order her thoughts when the doorbell goes. Who the fuck was it at this time of night? She gets up and looks through the peephole. She sighs when she sees who it was. Langton.

"**Get you outta bed did I?" **Anna stands aside and lets him in; she knew something was amiss with him being there.

"**Done something I shouldn't of?" **Langton walks through into the lounge area; he had to know if Anna had betrayed him especially know he knew about the accelerated promotion Anna was gunning for

"**No just wanted to see what how it went with the publishing company" **Anna follows him, curious as to why he had shown up this late, she doubted it was just about her visit to the publishing company. Langton notices the cards on the coffee table and recognizes the method used by Anna's father.

"**Umm my dad used to do that" **She was embarrassed about the fact she was using her father's methods but it was the only way she knew how to order her thoughts besides from typing her notes up on the laptop

"**Yeah I remember" **Langton looks at the cards one more time before sitting down **"So how was it" **His eyes never left Anna; he knew deep down Anna wouldn't betray him but there was a small amount of doubt simmering in his mind about her loyalty to him

"**Well I didn't get back till late I've typed up the report ready for the morning, Amanda was hoping for a deal with a lot of money but I doubt from what Mr Lyons said about that it was ever gonna come off he didn't think that she was capable but he was positive about a five year diary he described it as having a pink leather cover but it wasn't found at the Mews"** Langton was getting tired of hearing things had gone missing, things that were important to the enquiry and to his chances of getting that promotion

"**So that's another personal item that's gone missing**" That seemed to the theme of the case, missing objects and opportunities

"**Mr Lyons thinks she could have left at the basement flat"** Anna approaches the next subject of the warrant with caution** "I've suggested we get a warrant for that place" **Langton puts his hand inside his jacket and pulls out a bottle of scotch

"**I'll follow it through" **He looks at the bottle and unscrews the lid **"Got any ice?"**

"**Sure" **Anna walks into the kitchen to get Langton a glass

"**Thanks" **Langton sees this as the perfect opportunity to snoop through Anna's files on the coffee table to see if can find any evidence of Anna telling the Deputy Commissioner about the Fitzpatrick fiasco **"You got any crisps" **Anna was way ahead of Langton, she had already gotten the crisps out of the cupboard knowing Langton would ask for them.

"**Yes" **Not finding anything on the table, he glances around the room trying to spot anything but then hears Anna coming back with the glass and the crisps. Anna looks at him suspiciously but doesn't say anything

"**Thanks" **Langton pours himself a scotch before approaching Anna about her fast track promotion and about whether she had dobbed him in with the commissioner or not **"How well do you know Deputy Commissioner Michael Waters" **Anna was confused about where this was going but she was going to answer Langton's question

"**Well I know who is obviously" **Langton was about to land himself in deep waters with his next assumption

"**And when did you two discuss the fiasco of the Fitzpatrick case?" **Anna sure knew where this was going now. How could he think that she had betrayed him, it was ridiculous; if she had landed him in it; she would have landed everyone else in it as well including herself

"**What?" **

"**I didn't want it to be you of all people" **The pain that could be heard in Langton's voice when he uttered that statement almost destroyed Anna from the inside out.

"**What you think that I"** the disbelief in Anna's voice was evident

"**Scuppered my promotion yes I do; the question is why did you do it?" **Anna was feeling angry and incredibly hurt by Langton's accusations. For god's sake she loved him for crying out loud why would she betray the man she loved? **"You so ambitious to get your own, I know that you've been fast tracked" **Anna was damned angry with Langton; what he was saying was unforgivable

"**Was that what you were doing going through my desk" **

"**No I was just eating my lunch without having Sam Powers's athletic prowess shoved down my throat with all his bloody plaques and cups so I used your desk do you think I'd sift through your bloody homework" **Anna couldn't believe what was happening in the moment; the man she had come to love was destroying the image of him she had built in her mind; this wasn't the James Langton she knew this was a bitter, twisted version who saw everyone as the enemy including those who held him in high esteem

"**You think I spoke to Waters about the Fitzpatrick, you really think that I would do that" **Anna could see in Langton's eyes that answer to her question. Yes. **"Especially after all your warnings you said to me that anyone involved in that case they, they could lose their career" **Langton sits there listening to Anna state her innocence with little or no assurance it was her; he could lose her and he knew it **"You told me to bury it remember so I buried it and then you send me out on all these mindless cases" **It was true Langton had tried his hardest to avoid any contact with Anna, convinced she was the one who had stitched him up **"Anything you weren't working on, you completely keep your distance from me and I hardly saw you" **Langton could see the hurt he had caused Anna in her eyes, could he be wrong? Was Anna innocent of the crime he had found her guilty of? **"I thought you blamed me" **

"**Look I was the superintendent Anna any blame" **Anna knew she had to be the only one under suspicion by the way Langton was talking

"**Well what about Lewis**** or Barolli or Joan I mean we were all there" **Anna had to know, it was important for her to know "**Is everyone under suspicion or is it just me" **

"**I need to know Anna" **

"**You have no idea how much I care about you" **There is was out in the open, she had admitted it; she cared for him but it wasn't the same as saying that she was in love with him; that could wait for the time being. Langton could feel his heart speed up at Anna's admission; he had been wrong and could have destroyed the most important relationship of his life **"That you could even think that" **

"**Well maybe you have no idea what it means to me to lose this promotion now I am not and never have been a fast tracker officer with a university degree behind him" **Anna's eyes were beaming with tears of pain, James's accusations had shaken her and her love for him **"But I came up the hard way from uniform to detective 25 bloody years and that title of commander, never mind the money I want it" **Anna could see a Langton she had never seen before, one desperate for redemption and revenge; someone who had grown fed up of what life had presented to him **"You think Sam Powers done half as much I've devoted my entire fucking life to the Met then to be kicked in the bullocks at the final hurdle it hurts and do you know why?" **Anna looks at him and feels the pain he was going through **"Because is my last chance" **Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing James Langton never gives up but then again this wasn't the James Langton she had come to know **"I'm tired I deserved that promotion should have been mine"**

"**But surely you'll get it next time if you were this close"**

"**Well apparently that depends on getting a fast result on this case and that's beginning to look like it isn't going to happen" **Anna couldn't believe she was sitting next to a tired, beaten James Langton

"**No there is nobody else who can do this job better than you in the whole bloody Met"** Langton realises how wrong he was to accuse Anna. The look in her eyes almost killed him; he had been wrong and listening to Anna just then made him sure of that. Anna was the strength he was going to need to resolve this case no matter how long it took.

"**I'm sorry I suspected you" **They just look at each other knowing how close they came to destroying the feelings they had for one another **"Especially you" **how soft James's fingers felt on Anna's cheek sent her heart racing; she could see the love in his eyes and she was damned sure he could see the love in hers. They had come this close once before and it ended in Anna walking away regretting every step she took and they knew this time was going to be no different with Langton making a break for it this time. The atmosphere in the room was highly charged and they both knew it **"I'll see you in the morning" **Langton couldn't move fast enough leaving a shocked and distressed Anna behind him but the moment he stepped outside he knew he had made the wrong decision. He plays with his cigarette as he thinks about everything that had just happened whilst back inside the flat Anna was mulling over everything that had just been said as she clears her coffee table before retreating to her bedroom; she couldn't remember if she had left the latch on the door or not and didn't really care

"**Why do this to me James? Why leave me wanting again?" **She was just about to turn off the lights when her door opens. Langton. **"Umm forget something" **Before she knew it Langton's lips were against hers and back against the wall; their tongues fighting for domination, Anna's arms wind their way around Langton's neck before they break the kiss to get some air. They look into each other's eyes and see the love they have for one another shine in them. Anna brings her arms down and takes James's hand in hers pulling him towards her bedroom. They would finally give in to the feelings that they had been fighting since the moment they met all those years ago.


End file.
